


Adagio

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Jinx has a lot of downtime waiting for practice to start. She's spent a lot of that downtime with her pens on her sketchbook and her eyes on a pretty ballet dancer that she's never spoken to before.Eventually, that pretty dancer decides to say hello.





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> ( I don't actually know anything about dance. I just think it looks neat. )

“Who are you, anyway?” 

Jinx looked up from her sketchbook in surprise, her pencil jarring across the sketch as she jumped slightly in her seat.

Seeing the familiar face in front of her, she took a soothing exhalation and offered her a smile.

“I mean, you’re always hanging around the theatre, but I don’t have any idea who you are,” the girl continued. 

“Oh, yeah, um,” Jinx replied awkwardly as she shut her book and started to rise from her seat.

“I asked the… choreographer? If I could hang out and sketch you guys while you practice,” Jinx explained, “He said it was cool as long as I was quiet.”

The girl shook her head slightly, sending her hair fluttering around her face for a moment; Jinx had drawn it many times, swaying about as the girl did, but to see it up close was intriguing. It possessed a deep well of color, violet in nature, which Jinx hadn’t been able to see from the theatre’s seats.  

She also felt rather mussed about the discovery; all of the drawings she had done of the girl she had inked her hair black.   

“I assumed as much,” the girl replied, not missing a breath; “I meant that more as a general statement. Who are you? What’s your name?”

Jinx smiled.

She held out her hand for the girl to shake and felt herself bubble delightedly when the girl accepted it.

“Call me Jinx,” she offered merrily.

“Raven,” the girl replied, also seemingly pleased.

“...So, an artist, huh?” Raven asked after she pulled her hand back. 

“Yeah,” Jinx drawled, rolling her shoulders absently; “I started it up as something to do mostly. I take dances classes here too actually. Mine are just later in the day.”

“Not ballet ones then, I take it,” Raven replied, her expression nearly coy.

Jinx shook her head and chuckled under breath.

“Nah, I’m a hip-hop girl,” she stated proudly; “But ...I like your style.”

Raven grinned.

“Oh? Is that right,” she replied airily.

“Yeah, I mean ballet in general is fun to watch, the technical precision and the poses and stuff;” she rambled as she thought over the many rehearsals and practices she had seen, “But you’re probably the reason I keep watching though, to be perfectly frank.” 

“Is that so,” Raven pressed as she folded her arms over each other; “No reason to that I should be worried for, I hope.”

“You show off the most,” Jinx teased; at Raven’s brief expression of surprise, Jinx continued, “I also like the way you speak your language.”

Raven’s grin returned and gave a brief nod to the book. 

“May I see?”

“Sure,” Jinx replied; she sat back down and waited for Raven to join her before handing her the sketchbook.

She watched the girl open the book delicately, and begin to finger the pages apart one by one.

As her eyes skimmed over the drawings, Jinx’s eyes skimmed over her face, her hands, her shoulders. 

“These…”

“Yeah,” Jinx admitted, “They start off shit, but I’ve actually improved a lot by the time you get to the ones in the back.” 

“They’re good,” the girl insisted quietly; “I mean, I’m not an artist so, I don’t know any of the parameters or anything, but… I like the way you captured everyone’s movements.”   

“There’s some I water-colored in after,” Jinx rambled, “I mostly stick to figure studies though.”

“Are these in pen?”

“Some of them,” Jinx agreed.

Jinx leaned back in her chair, her smile dimming in her slight apprehension.

“You weren't kidding when you said I was your favorite,” she quipped, as she continued to look through the pages.     

Jinx bit her lip and squared her shoulders.

“You're a powerhouse. You contain it well, and your moves are fluid and controlled like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Even the other girls in your troop don’t dance the way you do.”

“I mean,” Jinx fumbled, “You all do a lot of the same moves cause that’s what you’re routines have you all doing and such, but I mean, there’s something inside you, that you start to pull out of yourself every time you let yourself get going, that I keep coming back to see.”

The girl paused and turned to face her, the book seemingly forgotten in her lap.

“Kori is passionate,” she stated, “far more than I am.” 

“Yeah, but it’s different,” Jinx explained tentatively; “She always looks confident and passionate and alive.”

“Before you warm up, you always look like the world is dead to you,” she furthered quietly; “When you start your stretches, you chat with the others and start to look… determined, I think.”

“When you dance, it’s like I can the determination and frustration from all the practicing, but there are these moments, when you fall into it, and it looks like the world melted away for you, and it’s just you, speaking through your moves.”  

“You look honest. Passionate. Angry even, at something,” Jinx rablemed, lost in thought; “You look like you’re struggling not to expand yourself, but to contract it all, like you’re afraid to let it all loose, whatever er, that ‘it’ is.”

Jinx ran her tongue over her lips and offered the girl a sheepish grin.

“I’m sorry if that’s weird or something? My group focuses on stuff like emotion and expressing it ‘n stuff,” she explained; “I’ve never really tried to talk shop on any other type of dance stuff before.”

“I… thank you, I think;” Raven began, “But my dancing isn’t nowhere as good as you apparently think it to be.”

“Well, some moves the other girls do more properly it looks like sure;” Jinx concurred, shrugging again, “But they don’t suck me into the world of ballet like you do. They may be dancing it, and dancing it well, but you’re _living_ it. You’re the one my eyes are always drawn to. Those couple’a times your teacher let you take center stage? Everytime I was on the edge of my seat, holding my breath ‘cause I was just _waiting_ for you let loose and really see what you could do.”

Raven’s expression shimmered in an unreadable mix; she gently looked back to the sketchbook, as if she were taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

“If... if you’re ever interested in branching out,” Jinx offered cautiously; “I’d love to meet you after one of your practices, share some styles; maybe see about throwing a routine together just for fun, what’d’ya say?”

Raven turned to her again, her eyes large and mouth slightly agape, making Jinx’s mind race with the times she’d seen that face illuminated by the stage’s lighting.

“I… I’m not sure I can,” she murmured.

Jinx nodded.

“It’s cool; it’s an open offer though, if ever you wanna try it out. You could just stop by one of my practices though if you wanted, maybe hang out. I’d like seeing you there,” she said gently, offering the girl what she hoped was a polite, but encouraging smile.   

“Well, I suppose after cheering me on for so many weeks, it’d only be fair to return the favor,” the girl mused, igniting Jinx’s grin.

“Thanks, I’ll look be looking forward to it,” Jinx murmured.  

Raven smiled; she offered her sketchbook back and smoothly rose from her seat.

“In the meantime, I need to be getting back to the stage; our break’s almost up and I need to warm up again.”

“I’ll sketch you fervently from here,” Jinx quipped, her smile teasing, her pen tapping excitedly.

“I hope so,” Raven replied as she arched her back; “You’re my biggest fan after all.”

Jinx’s grin widened and she huffed happily.

“Just remember me when you get famous; I’ll design all your promotional posters,” she teased.

Raven hummed, seemingly in agreement.

As life on the stage began to clatter back into motion, Raven cast it a glance and looked at her once more, her eyes glimmering from the reflected stage lights.

“I’ll wait with you after practice then today; perhaps after your session is up we can catch dinner together?” she asked sweetly, her breath caught.

Jinx’s heart skipped erratically; her face slightly flushed.

“I’d love that.”

Raven flashed her one last smile, before spinning around to trot elegantly back up the stage; Jinx watched her watched melt back into her troupe with ease and expertly evade jabs from her instructor before migrating to the back where she usually liked to stretch.

This time, as the girl moved through her motions, she caught her eye purposefully, and each time Jinx looked up from her sketching to see it, her face began to flush. 

 


End file.
